russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Saksi Weekend
Saksi ( ) is a Philippine television newscast show broadcast by GMA Network. Currently anchored by Arnold Clavio and Pia Arcangel, it premiered on October 2, 1995 replacing GMA Balita. It airs worldwide on GMA Pinoy TV. Weeknights Edition Enriquez-Davila-Tiangco era On October 2, 1995, GMA Network launched the newscast, originally entitled Saksi: GMA Headline Balita, as a 15-minute early evening weekday newscast. It was then anchored by Mike Enriquez (then known as "Mr. Saksi") and Karen Davila. Saksi became popular in such a short time, that people were using the word as a catchphrase, complete with the pointed forefinger like the program’s news anchors. In the early years of the newscast, the anchors, especially Enriquez, popularized the word "pasok" (come in) in introducing reporters (who included Jessica Soho, Arnold Clavio, Mao dela Cruz and Susan Enriquez, among others). The format is patterned after AM radio newscasts wherein its fast paced and compressed to a short program. This style of introducing reporters was also previously used in GMA's other regional news programs patterned after "Saksi" like Balitang Bisdak (GMA Cebu), Testigo (GMA Davao) and Ratsada (GMA Iloilo). On July 8, 1996, Mel Tiangco joined Enriquez and Davila, after her transfer from ABS-CBN when she was suspended from doing a TV commercial. Economist Solita "Winnie" Monsod also joined the newscast with her own opinion segment, "Mareng Winnie" (which became a moniker by which she has been since known for). Other special segments, such as Huling Hirit (light human-interest stories to cap the newscast, reported by Kara David), S na S (Showbiz sa Saksi) (a showbiz segment with Lyn Ching then she anchored with Enriquez, Davila and Tiangco) and Jessica Soho Reports were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 60 minutes. Marasigan-Tiangco era In 1998, the show was relaunched when Partners Mel and Jay and Tapatan host Jay Sonza joined Mel Tiangco and he replaced Enriquez while he appointed as an anchor of GMA Network News with Vicky Morales who and the news team switched the newscast to Taglish then Filipino. Sonza, who was also transferred from ABS-CBN as news anchors with Mel Tiangco, continued to use Mike Enriquez's catchphrase "pasok" when he anchored the newscast. Davila, on the other hand became a co-host of Extra-Extra, a magazine program featuring different human-interest and entertainment stories (which also served as pre-programming to Saksi). New segments such as, "Pulso ng Mamamayan" where the program asks to citizens to speak up and tell them what they think of what's happening in the country today. Thus, Saksi and Partners Mel and Jay are the news programs exclusive to them and expanded the newscast to 60 minutes. Marasigan-Tiangco-Morales era On August 2, 1999, Tiangco was appointed as anchor of Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco, which replaced GMA Network News on the late-night weeknight timeslot. She and Sonza were replaced by Enriquez and Morales, thus continuing their partnership on Network News. The original subtitle, GMA Headline Balita, was also dropped since then. Enriquez returned to Saksi after a year of absence. The studio set also used chroma-key technology, and later on they transferred to the newly built GMA Network Center in 2000. This was also the beginning of simulcasting the newscast on the network's radio station, Super Radyo DZBB 594 kHz. On July 15, 2002, Saksi exchanged timeslots with Frontpage in order for the latter show to compete with ABS-CBN's TV Patrol (which was, incidentally, the newscast that Tiangco came from before transferring to GMA). By the same day, the program is reformatted as a late night newscast. The shift to primetime and late-night also prompted the start of "Side Trip", a human-interest segment hosted by Howie Severino. In the same year, Saksi won the Gold Medal for Best Newscast in the New York Festival, becoming one of the few news programs outside the United States to receive the said honor. The award (With the Peabody Award that the network won in 1998) was later recognized by the Philippine Congress by issuing the network a commendation for its work in News and Public Affairs. On June 30, 2003, along with Unang Hirit Frontpage Ulat ni Mel Tiangco GMA Network News and GMA Flash Report it relaunched and introduced its new studio set, new theme music, and graphic package. On March 12, 2004, Enriquez left the show after he was appointed to rejoin Frontpage anchor Mel Tiangco, and chosen to anchor their new early evening newscast, 24 Oras. Marasigan-Tiangco-Morales era When Enriquez was slated to anchor the new early evening newscast of the network, 24 Oras and he rejoined with Tiangco since they first joined Saksi in 1996, the show appointed Unang Hirit host Arnold Clavio, as anchor of the show joining Morales. It relaunched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (League of Truth) on March 15, 2004. In June 2004, along with 24 Oras, its graphics package and studio set were reformatted. A notable coverage of the program was the 2005 Papal conclave which was covered by Morales at St. Peter's Square in Vatican City. The newscast changed its graphics and studio with its title card thrice during this period; first on April 17, 2006 (which was the time where 24 Oras shared the studio set til present), second on August 11, 2008, and third on November 8, 2010 (graphics only). Marasigan-Tiangco-Morales era On February 21, 2011, together with Unang Hirit and 24 Oras, the program adapted a new set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB. The "Liga ng Katotohanan" tagline was also dropped in the newscast's titlecard and launched a new slogan "Ikaw at ang Balita" (You and the News). With the help of social media, Saksi launched a segment called "Saksi Ako" where viewers can make their own report there by using cellphone and camera recordings via GMA's Youscoop. The new theme is incorporated with the elements of the 2008–2011 theme music & 2004–2008 theme music and its 2004-2008 bed music. Months after the reformat, Saksi re-designed its graphic packages, and in July 2013, it launched its segment "Midnight Snack", a food-trip segment hosted by Mikael Daez every Mondays to Thursdays, After a one-week hiatus, On November 5, 2013, it returned under the new title "Midnight Express". Marasigan-Tiangco-Arcangel era In 2014, as part of GMA News' shakeup, Pia Arcangel was appointed co-anchor replacing Vicky Morales who moved to 24 Oras and GMA Network News. The new Saksi launched in November 10, 2014 with new upbeat soundtracks, its newly flat graphic package, and its new title card starts to continue using the camera lens backdrop. On March 16, 2015, the show updated its title card, returning the Eurostile text font. Since July 7, 2017, Saksi, for the third time, unveiled its new title card. The opening title was introduced on July 17, 2017. Weekend Edition Meanwhile, the newscast's 60-minutes weekend edition aired from October 7 1995-present, first anchored by with Raffy Marcelo Georgette Tengco and Gin de Mesa They were replaced by Carlo Marasigan Dimples Romana Angel Aquino and Joe Marasigan The weekend edition as GMA-7 's weekend newscasts When anchored by Raffy Marcelo Georgette Tengco and Gin de Mesa was slated to anchor the new early weekend evening newscast of the network 24 Oras Weekend and he rejoined with Raffy Marcelo Georgette Tengco and Gin de Mesa since they first joined Saksi Weekend in 1995-1998, the show appointed Unang Hirit Weekend host Carlo Marasigan Dimples Romana and Angel Aquino as anchor of the show joining Joe Marasigan. It relaunched as Saksi: Weekend on June 6 1998-present In June 2004, along with 24 Oras Weekend and Saksi Weekend its graphics package and studio set were reformatted. A notable coverage of the program was the 2005 Papal conclave which was covered by Morales at St. Peter's Square in Vatican City. The newscast changed its graphics and studio with its title card thrice during this period; first on April 17, 2006 (which was the time where 24 Oras shared the studio set til present), second on August 11, 2008, and third on November 8, 2010 (graphics only). On February 21, 2011, together with Unang Hirit Weekend and 24 Oras Weekend, the program adapted a new set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB. The "Liga ng Katotohanan" tagline was also dropped in the newscast's titlecard and launched a new slogan "Ikaw at ang Balita" (You and the News). With the help of social media, Saksi launched a segment called "Saksi Ako" where viewers can make their own report there by using cellphone and camera recordings via GMA's Youscoop. The new theme is incorporated with the elements of the 2008–2011 theme music & 2004–2008 theme music and its 2004-2008 bed music. Months after the reformat, Saksi re-designed its graphic packages, and in July 2013, it launched its segment "Midnight Snack", a food-trip segment hosted by Mikael Daez every Mondays to Sundays, After a one-week hiatus, On November 5, 2013, it returned under the new title "Midnight Express". In 1998-present then working at the GMA News and Public Affairs division, but GMA Network managed to add actress Angel Aquino and Dimples Romana joined Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan and She replaced bt Raffy Marcelo Georgette Tengco and Gin de Mesa while he appointed as and anchor of 24 Oras Weekend with Ivan Mayrina Yassi Pressman and Pia Arcangel who and the news team switched the newscast to Tagalog then Filipino Marasigan and Aquino who was also transferred from ABS-CBN as news anchors with Angel Aquino and Dimples Romana continued to use Mike Enriquez's catchphrase "pasok" when he anchored the newscast. Dingdong Dantes on the other hand became a co-host of Amazing Earth, a magazine program featuring different human-interest and entertainment stories (which also served as pre-programming to Saksi). New segments such as, "Pulso ng Mamamayan" where the program asks to citizens to speak up and tell them what they think of what's happening in the country today. Thus, Saksi Weekend and Unang Hirit Weekend are the weekend news programs exclusive to them and expanded the newscast to 60 minutes Weeknights Primetime *Joe Marasigan (main anchor 1995-present) *Mel Tiangco (main anchor 1996-present) *Pia Arcangel (main anchor 2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan (main anchor 1998-present) Weeknights Evenings *Joe Marasigan (main anchor 1995-present) *Yam Concepcion (main anchor 2014-present) *Yassi Pressman (main anchor 2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan (main anchor 1998-present) Weekend Primetime *Atom Araullo (weekend anchor 2018-present) *Yam Concepcion (weekend anchor 2014-present) *Yassi Pressman (weekend anchor 2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan (weekend anchor 1998-present) Weekend Evenings *Joe Marasigan (weekend anchor 1998-present) *Angel Aquino (weekend anchor 1998-present) *Dimples Romana (weekend anchor 1998-present) *Carlo Marasigan (weekend anchor 1998-present)